


The Man Who Would Be Jack

by hyperionmade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Siren Rhys (Borderlands), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionmade/pseuds/hyperionmade
Summary: At the low of his programming career, Jack meets Rhys, a young intern. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. All Work and No Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins where many stories begin: with a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! the start of my "what if rhys knew jack before he became handsome jack / pre-sequel" fic!

Fuck. This. 

Jack swears he's sick of Hyperion's shit. Sick of being pushed around, sick of Tassiter being constantly up his ass, sick of getting the shit beaten out of him, sick of this whole company. He'd quit if he didn't have bills to pay and a daughter to feed. Why couldn't anyone recognise his talent, his worth? It should be him in the big fancy office, him! Tassier wouldn't know good leadership if it slapped him in the face. Or talent. Or style, for that matter. 

Helios’ only drinking spot isn’t exactly the height of luxury. For Jack’s tastes, the black and red colour scheme, similar to the rest of the station, is incredibly ugly. Yellow would pop more. The room is bright, noisy and the drinks suck. Really, he’s not sure why he didn’t just head straight home, he’d certainly be more comfortable there. This had just been convenient. The programmer slumped against the bar, a face like thunder. "Another whiskey."

The bartender stared at him, a concerned look on her face. He'd already had a few glasses. "I think you've had enough," she commented. 

"Listen, pumpkin, I'll tell you when I've had enough. Another whiskey. Don't make me ask again." 

Realising there was no use in arguing, she poured another glass, which Jack took, all too eagerly. He'd had a horrible day, the least he could do is drink it away. Why bother anymore? 

"Is this seat taken?" a voice spoke, breaking Jack from his train of thought. He turned to the source of the voice, a young man, a brunette with long, slender legs, he was pretty, really. Sure. He could humour this kid. 

"Nah, go ahead," Jack replied, waving his hand somewhat dismissively. The young man takes the seat, mumbling a 'thanks.' Jack looked him over again, taking a sip of his whiskey. "You look a little young to be drinking," Jack commented, half joking. 

"I'm twenty one, I swear,” he replied, before turning to the bartender. "A strawberry daiquiri, please." 

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "You got a sweet tooth or something, kid?" 

"Yup. Beats drinking straight whiskey, too. You might as well have fun with it," he replied, shrugging, nodding a thanks when his drink arrived. 

"Can't say I blame ya," Jack hummed. There's something about this guy he can't quite place. "What brings you here then? You hear to drown your sorrows in sugar and liqueur?" 

He shook his head. "Just wanted to unwind after work."

"Yeah, me too, I guess," Jack muttered, knowing damn well what an understatement it was. "You got a name, kiddo?" 

"It's Rhys."

"Rhys," Jack echoed. "Names Jack. Pleasure's all mine." 

Jack feels somewhat awkward. He's used to being relatively charming, but something about Rhys has him at a standstill, that or the alcohol and his horrible mood. In any other circumstance, Jack would consider having a one night stand with a pretty boy like Rhys but that didn't seem to be in the cards right now. Jack tapped his fingers on the bar. "Soooo, where do you work in this shithole?”  
  
“I’m an intern,” Rhys replied. “C’mon, though, Helios isn’t a shithole, I think it’s pretty nice here!”  
  
Ah. Young and full of optimism. Jack can’t help but scoff. “I was like you once. I’d get out while you can, kiddo. I’ve been stuck as a programmer for a goddamn eternity.”  
  
“Could you stop calling me kiddo? Please?” 

“Force of habit, sorry.”  
  
“I-it’s fine, whatever,” Rhys stammered. “Sorry about your job, though.”

“Eh, it ain’t your fault. I’m still waiting on that big promotion, y’know?” Jack took a long sip of his drink. Is he really losing his touch? Jack stared at Rhys again. Okay. Take two. “What brought you here, anyway?”  
  
“I’ve always wanted to work here, ever since I was young. I’m really excited to finally be here!”

“Why Hyperion, though?”

“Are you kidding me? No company is as profitable as Hyperion is right now! I just really think I have a chance at a bright future here, y’know?”

Jesus. It’s like looking in a mirror at a younger version of himself. He’s so enthusiastic and excited, it’s almost contagious. Maybe he shouldn’t be so goddamn cynical, he figured the kid had a chance, anyway. Why let his own grievances get in the way? Besides, if Jack was being honest with himself, his own spark of ambition had never died. He still wanted that seat at the top. They really weren’t that different, were they? Jack chuckled softly, raising his glass. “I’ll drink to that. Cheers, to making our way in the world.”  
  
Rhys clinked his glass against Jack’s. “To making our way in the world.”


	2. Sugar & Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys get coffee. It's totally not a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter,, came out fluffier than i planned but it's all good

Hangovers were the worst.

Even at midday, Jack still feels somewhat rough. Maybe he’d gotten somewhat carried away last night, he can’t remember much. Naturally, work had not helped his frustrations or his raging headache. Thank God he had his lunch break now, sushi sounded good, or pizza. He’s cut short though when he accidentally bumps into someone. “Hey, watch where you’re going-”  
  
Wait. He recognises this guy. Pretty, tall, brunette…

“I’m so sorry!” he squeaked, before looking Jack over. “Jack? Hey!”

Oh! The kid from the bar! What was his name again? Rice? Rees? Rhys! “Hey, Rhys.” Jack flashed him a smile, determined to try and make a slightly better impression, ‘sad drunk’ hadn’t been the best look on him. “Can I buy you a coffee? I was a bit of an asshole last night.”  
  
Rhys looks confused. “You were fine, though.”  
  
“No, no, I wasn’t. I was being a grumpy jerkbag. The least I can do is get you a coffee.”

Rhys doesn’t look any less confused, but he does smile slightly. “Okay, I could go for coffee!”

Alright, cool. Nothing like a coffee between strangers to bring them together. Jack figures he can feel a bit better about himself by doing a ‘good deed’, as well as setting up an opportunity to learn more about the kid. He remembers, now, that the evening didn’t go on for much longer after their toast, Rhys had to go and meet some friends and Jack supposes that was for the best. Lord knows he may have tried to hit on Rhys which would’ve led to a one night stand and a whole different kind of day after regret or, worse yet, he may actually have been _vulnerable_ and vented to Rhys about why he was so upset in the first place, and he couldn’t have that.

Still, though, it’s a new day. A new chance and all that.

“Let’s go, then.”

* * *

Last night was interesting. 

The first thing Rhys recalls when he wakes up is Jack. Sure, he’d met up with Vaughn and Yvette later, but Jack is what sticks in his mind. He’d obviously had a rough day and had wanted to be left alone, yet he’d still humoured Rhys when he could’ve just as easily told him to fuck off. But he hadn’t, and Rhys was glad for that, he’d really enjoyed his company. Maybe they’d cross paths again? They both worked at Helios, after all. 

Of course, when Rhys had hoped they’d cross paths again, he hadn’t _quite_ meant literally bumping into Jack. For a second, it feels like the other man doesn’t remember him, and Rhys’ heart sinks a little. It’s probably nothing personal, Jack probably meets a lot of people, and names were hard to keep track of, and he was drunk last night and-

“Hey, Rhys.”

Oh! He does remember! And he seems to be in a better mood, too! Rhys is caught off-guard somewhat when Jack says he was “a bit of an asshole” and offers to buy him coffee. Huh. Despite his attempt to say Jack had been ‘fine’, the other man insists on buying him coffee, so naturally, Rhys agrees. He’s not entirely sure what Jack’s apologising for. Sure, he’d come off a little cynical and a tad patronising, but it hadn’t bothered him too badly. The gesture seems a little bit exaggerated, but he wasn’t going to deny a free coffee. Plus, it was a chance to get to know him better! Wait, is this a date? No, no way. It’s just casual, right?

He happily tagged along, soon reaching Helios’ dining area, settling down at a table. Rhys isn’t too shocked to find that Jack ordered a black coffee, this was the same man he found drinking straight whiskey, after all. It’s also not too farfetched in general, Jack seemed like he’d need the caffeine for his job, but Rhys is more than happy with his latte with ‘too much’ sugar (at least, that’s what Yvette says, but she’s also a black coffee drinker.) Jack took the seat opposite, taking a sip of his coffee. Rhys hummed slightly, spooning some more packets of sugar into his latte, earning an eyebrow raise from the man opposite him. “You want some coffee with your sugar?”  
  
“I-I like it sweet.”

“Relax, I’m only teasing.”

Rhys laughed nervously, taking a sip of his latte. Jack’s looking at him. A lot. Has he got a hair out of place? Is his shirt on backwards? He looks stupid, doesn’t he? Oh God, he looks stupid. “You uh, you okay?” Rhys asked.

“Your eyes,” Jack commented. Descriptive.

“What about them?”  
  
“They’re different colours, duh.”

“Oh! Yeah! I got an ECHO-eye implant when I started here to help with data mining. Cool, right?”  
  
“Very cool,” Jack replied, before suddenly lighting up, “Shit, we both have heterochromia! How about that?”

Oh! Rhys had only just noticed that himself. “Neat, yeah!”

Well, shit, now Rhys can’t tear his eyes away from Jack, who seems to be staring back with an equal amount of intensity. Is this romantic, or just plain awkward? It’s awkward. It’s definitely awkward. There’s an incredibly handsome man directly opposite him and Rhys can’t seem to talk to him like a goddamn normal person. Shuffling, he decides to go back to his coffee, resolving that seemed like the most natural thing to do right now.

Jack’s still staring. What was it now? Oh. _Oh._ He’s looking at his neck tattoo. Rhys wriggled slightly, before noticing Jack’s gaze had somewhat lingered to the top of his chest where he had a button undone, a flash of blue ink showing. “What do your tattoos mean?”

Rhys jolted, moving to do his top buttons up. “I, uh, ex-girlfriend, don’t wanna talk about it,” he stammered. Smooth. Real smooth. Jack raised an eyebrow but to Rhys’ relief, didn’t push the question further. Well, this is an absolute disaster. Way to come off as cool, there’s no way he’s going to want to see you again Rhys, good job! Rhys coughed awkwardly. “Sorry.”

“Nah, nah, I get it. Exes are nightmares.”

“Yeah…”

Jack sighed, taking another sip of his coffee. “Recently had a brutal breakup myself. S’part of the reason I was so frickin grumpy last night.” Jack paused for a second, looking rather upset. “Whatever. She was a bitch, anyway. Good riddance, amiright, Rhysie?” Jack appeared to be smiling again.

Rhys hadn’t expected that change in tone quite so fast. He was just about to tell Jack how sorry he was, too. “Yeah, good riddance, I guess.” he replied. 

Jack laughed a little when Rhys agreed, the younger man laughing awkwardly back, blushing somewhat. He’s not quite sure what to make of this, really.

“Well, I’ve had a wonderful time but I gotta get back to work,” Jack hummed, pushing himself up. “I’ll see you around though, yeah? Hell, come find me in programming if ya need anything.”  
  
“Sure! Yeah! I’ll see you soon, Jack!” Rhys replied, smiling. 

Jack smiled back, throwing him a peace sign before walking off. “Ciao, Rhysie!” 

Rhys was left with his latte and his thoughts. Fuck. He feels like he knows nothing more about Jack and so much more at the same time. He _had_ to see him again.

* * *

Cute. Rhys was so goddamn cute. Dorky as hell and clearly very insecure, but cute. Jack’s certain they’ll be crossing paths again very soon.


End file.
